Zay Escobar Creator Archive 2015
This is all of main comics of Zay Escobar created in 2015. << Zay Escobar Creator Archive 2013/2014 | Zay Escobar Creator Archive 2017 101: Comebacks 101 First Uploaded: January 11, 2015 (Drawn by Blu) Time for a little 101 on how to make good comebacks! This comic was based off a conversation Zay and I had at one point but though I had reorganization the structure because math is hard. I’ve changed it so that Jonathan only has one leg broken as if he DID have two legs broken, he’d need a wheel chair and crutches are a lot more fun to draw. Also Jonathan’s hair is illogical trash so the reason why it’s thicker is because I’m slowly gonna make it as such until he has a full head of hair like person who ISN’T an abomination I was a gonna have Shabba tapping SSG at the end panel but I decided not to since he’s not sexual harassing garbage. finally the guilt for copypasting is real and shameful please kill me ~ BlurayOriginals 102: Bringing the Clay 3.0 First Uploaded: January 19, 2015 (Drawn by Blu) A new ZE so soon?! It's almost like he's trying to get back on schedule? Oh well. BTW they're running outside the school in their gym uniforms...in winter. Which is why they're wearing their pants. Vic does look weird without his glasses huh? ~ BlurayOriginals 103: Zay Escobar Jr.: Why Shabba Doesn't Like Football First Uploaded: February 3, 2015 (Drawn by Blu) Ah, another comic. At a rather consistant rate too. I'm proud. I really liked the concept of the final panel too. If you couldn't tell in the panel where there's three Shabba's rolling that's Lauren and Sexy Science Girl. Without hips and tiddles she's almost unrecognizable at first. The panel where Cookie and Phil (who I'm making her step-brother now) are taunting Zay was originally flipped horizontally but I changed it since it looked more natural to read from left/up to right/down. I also wanted to put the sun in what would be it's real location but that was rather pointless and no one would care so it stays balanced near the middle instead. I ALSO tried to make it look like Shabba was Wario-tackled, but I thought that was already good enough. It's sort've weird how in a way Nate has been more of a protagonist lately, appearing in almost all the recent comics. He sort've makes sense as it too, being the new kid and allowing for exposition and stuff. Zay will still be the main character though so don't worry! If only he appeared more though... Special thanks to Zex for coming up with a name for flashback comics! mobus voice ZAY ESCOBAR...JUNIOR... Coincidentally, Seahawks LOST this year. How Cookie was mocked until June of that year. ~ BlurayOriginals 104: Holly for Homecoming Part 2: Beating Brette First Uploaded: February 21, 2015 (Drawn by Blu) Welp, another day another ZE! And look, the Homecoming saga is finally continuing! And Holly cut her hair. How nice. I finished this one on the 18th of this month but I held it ‘till today since Blu’s Days is (trying) to continue today. So how about some funfacts about the comic? It was hard not stuffing the front row with brown hair kids. In the panel where Jordan let’s the banner loose the final row that isn’t covered up has one extra chair because I messed up the resizing. Speaking of mess-ups, the auditorium has SO many less chairs in the Banner panel. Oops. My bad. On the topic of mistakes, there’s another. A lot of the panels are HUGE for no reason. In fact, the balcony in the auditorium Jordan is standing on. Those are NEVER that long in real life. I REALLY messed up some of the aspects of these comics. In fact I almost forgot the microphone on the podium. Oh well. Regardless I’m STILL proud of the comic. It tells a bunch like a bit more on how Holly’s mind works, finally reveals their principal, shows Jonathan’s hair growth among other things. I originally wanted to have Jack (Thing’s character) skipping out on the assembly and being in the hallway scene but I realized why would he skip an ASSEMBLY, something that already gets him out of class. Yeah, bullet dodged with that one. Thank goodness I didn’t already draw him. Speaking of the hallway, the posters in them were obviously inspired (from left to right) by Hillary Clinton and Barack Obama, the other two visual posters being custom. Oh, and the purple background characters, I’ll try now to use them that much when we’re close up. Sorry! After this coming I’m SO sick of the word homecoming. But it’s STILL not done. (sigh) ~ BlurayOriginals 105: Escobar Alignments First Uploaded: February 21, 2015 (Drawn by Blu) Just a fun little side thing until Homecoming 3 comes out. It was a lot of fun to do. I think I'm gonna leave the copypaste gag to Shawba from now on and start redrawing Ay. 106: Iceyversy First Uploaded: May 9, 2015 (Drawn by Blu) Ah, Baker Island. How would I cheat without you? Anyway this one was a really fun one to make as the Icey Take Over is a big part of ZE's history and just ignoring it seems weird. This comic has helped define more things about the characters such as their heights (Greg > Shelbye/Free > Icey > Tulip/Maurice > Nate). Also establishes Tulip as a sort've realish character (i think she'll be tsundere garbage for icey not sure yet) and Shelbye's hair has grown a little more. Also characters with long hair now have hairlines and hair next to their ears when their hair flips in a certain way so they don't look bald. The logo is also a call back to sleep fap cry if you didn't notice. I also hope you enjoy the unique experiences that are, Hatless Icey and glasses-lss Shelbye. Most of the characters in the series are right handed with the only exceptions coming to mind being Zay and Icey. Maurice was holding the iron in one hand however in the "BEAT THE SCARF" panel so I bandaged up his dominant right hand as if an early encounter with Shank Scarf rendered it unusuable for a while. Overall this comic was a lot of fun to make (though I did repeatadly dose off, however I was able to stick to it and meet my cheated deadline) and...tomorrow's Mother's Day. Should I... christ life is unfair... ~ BlurayOriginals 107: Holly for Homecoming Part 3: Suspension First Uploaded: June 12, 2015 (Drawn by Blu) After going through development hell and a hard time finding an end joke the next Zay Escobar is here! Now brace yourself as I reveal my "BRRRR~ILLIANCE"!! Look at Solly's face in the panel's she appears in. The light green lines going from her eyes to the lower part of her face are the yellow lines indicating control. Holly was upset to the point that Solly was about to get the crown! I really like adding subtle details that a lot of people wouldn't notice unless you tell them. I want to use ZE to help improve my artistic ability (crazy, right?) so I want to try something new every Escomic. With this one I've reintroduced one of my favorite comedic tropes: funny off model faces (see the internal screaming panel). There's also the simple use of transparency tricks when Holly is turning back to normal size. I just hope you guys enjoyed it and don't worry: ZE will be back without a month and 3 day break. Holly's saga MUST conclude!! ~ BlurayOriginals 108: Holly for Homecoming Part 4: Rebounds and Boundary Breaking First Uploaded: July 9, 2015 (Drawn by Blu) I told you the Holly saga would be back without a month and 3 day break! A little less than a month so HA! So. Let's get this started. So, all those Holly's 4th/5th personality hints leaving you thirsty? I hope so. Not drawing them actually felt beneficial for the fingers/powering up panel. Speaking of she has fingers not cause it's actually supposed to be taken seriously. I-I just wanted to draw her with fingers. It looked cool. Jordan's outfit was fun to design and if you can't tell she has black stockings on. And yes her dress is based on Dr. Pepper. I just started and I could stop. I need to be stopped. Around 200 students came to this voting party which isn't that much of the school population in retrospect. Of note are Zay, Vic, Shabba, Amaru/Nopac/John, Rose, Kool-Aid Kid, Arthur, Sarah, Jordan, Brette, Sean, Mr. Kehler, Ms. Salemi, Principal Powers (can't meme; I once had a principal named Mrs. Powers so HA) and fan favorite background characters Asshole Orange and the newly named Freemale (I'm surprised I made a character so similar looking to Free without noticing). While they won't be prominent members I have small personalities for them with Freemale being very extroverted, intelligent, calm and supportive and Asshole Orange being the more brash, conceded and playful. The two still get along quite well though. If it isn't that obvious yet Asshole Orange likes Freemale and she knows and prefers to teaste him about it without being outright that she knows. Speaking of asshole orange I just noticed how unattractive it is incomparison to Paint's default orange when I drew Sean's selfie frame (which I hope he likes as the idea was improv'd). In his debut panel in this comic is Principal Powers lookin' very Harry Potter to you? John/Amaru/Nopac's tie is yellow to TIE into Ecruos' love of Proto Man (kill me). From an art stand point I really like this one. From the heads facing up and down, me having Brette reaching down to get her bangle so she isn't blocking Jordan (who I really liked in that panel), variation in the chairs the use the marker tool it was just SO much fun. The "THIS ISN'T OVER" and Polly taking over Holly's mindscape panels being some of my favorites I've drawn thus far. Rekt looked very weird after "Rekt, Rekkt and Rekty". And with that this session comes to an end! I hope you enjoyed it and who do you think is gonna win, Brette because everyone is gonna sympathize with her, Holly for her brains and speech or Polly for her appealing to the aggressive nature of the kids or another party? We'll find out soon enough! Before a month passes! Promise!! ~ BlurayOriginals lol Category:Zay Escobar Creator Archive